


Optimist

by Coffeena



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeena/pseuds/Coffeena
Summary: Yugo's an optimist.Murder God, no matter how much she should be, is no exception to his beliefs.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Optimist

Despite how much he should, Yugo doesn't hate Murder God.

There are many reasons- many _valid_ reasons- why he should loathe her. And to a certain degree he does, but not nearly enough to be considered appropriate. The reasons range from degrading comments aimed at him to being forced to watch the life drain from his husband's sickly body, not to exclude everything in between. Deep down, however, he doesn't hate her. He's not even sure he can, and not just because of his nature.

Every now and then he'll get upset at himself for his stupidly strong need to find a silver lining. Murder God's done unspeakable things to him. Not only to him but to his friends, as well. It's only fair she's resented accordingly, right? She hasn't done anything to deserve his compassion. In fact, all she's done is the exact opposite.

So why was he so adamant to believe in her?

Yugo can only chalk it up to a single, fleeting moment. Hailey had been forcefully awoken moments prior and Murder God was coming clean on how the game truly functioned. He could remember the entire conversation word for word, but there was a particular part that resonated with him. He wouldn't have been able to forget it if he tried.

_"...But it's my job it all comes together to make some sort of sense." There's a keyword there, Yugo notices._

_"Your job? Wait, uh, who's your boss, then?" Murder God goes tense, shoulders rising and jaw visibly clenching._

_"_ That's... _" The God chuckles, "I understand it's odd for me to say trust me, but... you can't know that."_

_"None of that really matters to you, anyways." It does, but Yugo allows her to continue on with that train of thought, "All you need to know is that you're in a story and I'm the antagonist."_

_Yugo's brow furrows. The way she lingers, even if for a mere second on the last word, it raises a single question within him. One he had been too shaken by their last one-on-one encounter to consider before._

_"Well... do you_ want _to be?"_

_Silence._

_"We're getting off-topic. Okay, so long story short..."_

_And to Yugo, that silence answered his question clearer than words ever could have._

Yugo is still new to being aware of the games; the terminology was Awakened, so he was told. Thus he doesn't have much recollection to base his opinion on. But at his core, Yugo will always be an optimist. Someone who believes whole-heartedly that good will and always will shine through in the end, even when all else states otherwise. He believes in potential- in the limitless capacity for people to change. In altruism, and that it was never too late to do the right thing, to be a good person... eldritch, God thing.

So when Murder God arrives to announce the next scenario, Yugo bites back a distasteful quip, because in the back of his mind he thinks maybe she's like him. Like them all.

Maybe-

and it's a big maybe, but still a maybe-

she doesn't want to play these games, either.

Before they're snapped away into scenario one, Yugo sighs.

He doesn't hate her.

**Author's Note:**

> i love yugo that's all


End file.
